Cuando te conocí
by NoOnis
Summary: Siempre solo. Así es como se sentía Naruto en su infancia hasta que alguien llegó y con una sonrisa cambió su vida. [One-Shot]


Hola a todos !  
Quien me conozca sabe que yo siempre pongo mis comentarios al final de cada historia, pero esta es la excepció ¿Por qué?  
Bueno tengo una muy buena razón, hace muchos años ví un Doujinshin NaruSaku que me enterneció y robó el corazón, no se si muchos lo conozcan, pero éste One-Shot está basado en ese doujin, así que realmente no me pertenece la escencia de la historia.  
Tengo este one-shot hace años, pero no se me había ocurrido subirlo hasta ahora, quiero compartirlo con ustedes trasladánsolo en un pequeño Relato. Hay algunas cosas que cambié del original pero aún así mantiene su contenido. La verdad es que no me sé el nombre del Autor pues lo vi por Youtube.  
Sin más aquí les dejo el One-Shot.

* * *

**CUANDO TE CONOCÍ**

**[NaruSaku One-shot]**

Solo cinco años

Esas miradas lo atormentaban, los murmullos sobre él lo seguían a donde fuera, todos a su alrededor se dispersaban cuando lo veían.

Siempre solo… siempre.

Frente al espejo se observaba, ¿Qué había de diferente? Tenía dos ojos, nariz, boca, orejas… cinco dedos en sus dos mano igual que en sus dos pies. No era diferente a los demás, entonces… ¿Por qué lo odiaban?

_Quiero que me acepten_

Miraba atento por su ventana, las personas se aglomeraban en el centro de la ciudad, el Festival de la Aldea estaba comenzando.

_Quiero ir_

Pero si iba… todos se alejarían de nuevo. Resignado recargó su pequeña cabeza sobre sus brazos mirando por la ventana como el festival lleno de luces comenzaba.

En ese momento una idea surgió en su mente. Rebuscaba en una de las cajas viejas de su casa, debía estar por algún lado… ¡Lo había encontrado! Una careta en forma de zorro.

Corrió hacía el espejo mirándose. ¡Así no lo reconocerían! ¡De esa forma podría ir al Festival!.

Recorrió las desoladas calles de la Aldea hasta estar a un paso del Festival.

_Tengo miedo_

Temblaba mientras se asomaba por la esquina del lugar.

—¡Oye tú!

Cerró los ojos esperando lo que siempre recibían cuando lo veían, humillación o tal vez un golpe.

—Ten cuidado —su mano acarició sus cabellos—. Podrías perderte

¡Había funcionado!

Corrió por el Festival alegre, disfrutando de caminar sin ser señalado, sin ser criticado, pudiendo pasar entre las personas sin sentirse confinado. Todos se divertían, reían entre ellos, disfrutaban con sus amigos, sus hermanos… sus padres.

_Estoy solo_

Caminaba, él no tenía a nadie con quien compartir. De todas formas trataría de pasarla bien.

—Hola

Frente a él, un pequeño cuerpo vestido con un kimono azul cielo se posaba con una careta en forma de conejo sobre su rostro.

—Hola —contestó.

—¿Estás solo?

—Si

_Siempre solo_

—Ven conmigo —lo tomó de la mano—. Soy Sakura ¿y tú?

—N-Naruto

—¿Naruto…-kun?

—Solo llámame Naruto

Emocionado siguió a la pequeña niña, recorrieron todos los puestos de juegos, pasaron por la casa de terror y habían ganado algunos peluches.

—Es divertido —rió el pequeño rubio.

—Si lo es —respondió entre risas la pequeña.

_¡No hay más soledad! _

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un tranquilo lugar, las escaleras de la Aldea, donde se disponían a ver los fuegos artificiales.

—Sakura-chan ¿Podría verte?

—No puedes, si me la quito la máscara seguro te reirás de mi… por eso no me la quitaré

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca me reiría de ti! Confía en mí

—Pero Naruto yo soy…

—Sakura-chan yo soy…

— ¡Un Monstruo! —dijeron al unísono.

—A mí me dicen 'Monstruo Frentona" porque mi frente es muy grande

—Yo soy el 'Monstruo Zorro' pero no sé por qué me dicen así

—¡Ya se! —comentó la niña— ¿Por qué no nos quitamos la máscara al mismo tiempo? Si somos monstruos los dos no habrá problema

—De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres

1…

2…

3…

Ambos pequeños se quitaron las máscaras dejando al descubierto sus rostros. Naruto quedó impactado ante la belleza de aquella niña de rosados cabellos y ojos cual jade.

_Hermosa_

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, se tapó su rostro de inmediato evitando la mirada de su compañera.

—¡No me veas! Soy un monstruo

Las suaves manos de la pequeña se posaron sobre las de él, descubriendo su rostro.

—Yo no veo ningún monstruo, solo te veo a ti Naruto —le sonrió.

De pronto sintió como si de un abismo sin fin fuera sacado hacia una nube en el más puro cielo por sus manos, una enorme alegría se apoderó de su corazón.

_La oscuridad se transformó en luz_

—¡Sakura-chan no eres ningún monstruo! ¡Eres hermosa! —se sobresaltó—. ¡La más bella de todas!

—¿D-de verdad? —lo miró apenada.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Gracias Naruto

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante su vida se transformó. No importa cuanto lo odiaran, no importaba cuanto iba a costar. El conseguiría que todos en la Aldea lo aceptaran y reconocieran. Se convertiría en el hombre a quien todos respetaran, sería Hokage.

Al terminar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. La niña tenía que regresar a su casa.

—Adiós Naruto, espero verte pronto —saludó en los escalones más bajos.

El pequeño correspondió el saludo.

Todo gracias a esa niña, quien lo sacó de un abismo que parecía infinito, que le mostró lo que era no sentirse solo, gracias a su sonrisa y su mirada es que comenzó a mirar la vida de otra forma.

Esa pequeña que lo vio a él y no al 'monstruo', a la niña que desde aquel momento comenzó a amar.

Sakura.


End file.
